


A Little Bit of Cockles

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Destiel/ Cockles Shorts [22]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comforting Misha, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Shy Jensen Ackles, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title suggests ... here's just a little bit of Cockles for ya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Cockles

         If Jensen is going to cry … he sure as hell isn’t going to do it in front of all these people.

         This isn’t any “single man tear” shit.

         This is _grown ass adult-too damn tough for this crap-why the hell am I like this,_ blubbering.

         He has to get out of here quick before the waterworks start.

         So, he takes his phone, shoves it in his pocket and bolts out of the green room when everyone is otherwise distracted.

_Everyone except Misha._

         Jensen no sooner shuts his hotel door when there's a knock on it … which really sucks because the second that latch clicked, he went into full infant-mode .

         “Not now!” he garbles, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

         “Are you okay?”

         Misha’s voice makes all his bristles soften. “Yeah … just need a minute.”

         “Let me in.”

         “Just give me a minute!”

         “No.”

         Jensen sighs, knowing that he can either cry his way through another twenty minutes of this, or just let the guy in and kiss his own _masculine-posturing_ goodbye. He takes a few gulping, shaky breaths and shuffles back to the door—cracking it open and peeking through all the wet and hurt to see Misha—all concern and sad smiles.

         “Can I come in now?” Misha asks, softer and less demanding than he was a moment ago.

         Jensen eventually nods and steps back into the shadows of his unlit hotel room.

         “What happened?”

         He watches as Misha keeps his eyes trained on him—not even looking back to shut the door once he’s through it. “It’s stupid” Jensen sighs—face instantly scrunching up with more tears.

         “Obviously it isn’t” Misha confirms, stepping forward to wrap Jensen up before he can even try to turn and run.

         He could still try, _but he won’t_ —so Jensen just lets his face nestle against Misha’s shoulder, doing his best not to concern himself over the fact that his snot is probably soaking into the guy’s shirt right now—he knows he won’t mind.

         “You rushed out of there so quick … and the look on your face ... did something happen?”

         Misha’s voice rumbles through him, beating all the tension out of Jensen’s muscles … _and_ his will. “I got a text …” he finally admits, crying even harder just thinking about it.

         Misha pulls back and stares at him hard. “What did it say? Are Dani and JJ alright? Do you need to go? I’ll cover for you … whatever you need, just—”

         Jensen shakes his head and waves at the man to stop; but Misha’s mouth hangs open with the rest of his words, still poised on the tip of his tongue. “It’s not …” Jensen sniffles and drags his sleeve under his nose.  “It’s nothing like that … it ain’t even _bad_. I don’t know … I have no fucking idea …” He breaks down again and Misha squeezes his shoulders, ducking a little to keep Jensen eyes focused on his own.

         “What is it then?”

         With a slight shake of his head, Jensen pulls away so he can fish into his pocket, pulling out the phone and pulling up the last text he had just received from Danneel a few minutes before. His face cracks even more as he looks at the message—so he quickly passes it off to Misha.

         The man’s eyes scrunch when he takes the phone, staring down at the texted picture with obvious confusion. His expression lightens a moment later—nothing but satin smiles and curling brows. “ _This_ …” Misha begins, turning Jensen’s phone back to him, “this is what made you cry?”

         Jensen nods reluctantly and takes one more peek at the photo of his daughter—messy hair, still in her pajamas, a big grin crowding her dimpled cheeks as she holds up a scribbled, colorful, crumpled piece of paper saying “I miss you daddy” in capital, half backwards letters.

         He breaks down again—broad shoulders heaving with the sight.

         Misha’s gentle laugh is a comfort as their arms wrap around each other yet again—it solidifies the fact that he _is_ just being silly … but also that his friend isn’t judging him for it at all.

         “You know …” Misha starts, running his hand flat and smooth up and down Jensen’s spine. “This is probably the most adorable thing you’ve ever done.”

         Jensen barks out a unexpected laugh, coughing around the tears that are still flowing in spite of it. “ _Yeah_? Looking like a big man-baby really melts your heart, _huh_?”

         Misha chuckles again as he lets Jensen go—stepping away some so he can look him over from watery eyes to quivering chin. With a light shrug, he quirks up his grin. “No …” he laughs, moving around so he can drape his arm around Jensen’s neck. “Seeing you love someone like you love _her_ , does.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have many other Cockles works (like 22 of them) ... most of which are much longer than this, so if you want more, go have a look-see!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [castiel-left-his-mark-on-me](http://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com).
> 
> For all other Supernatural related works ... check out the rest of my Ao3!


End file.
